The following prior art patent is noted:
The Johnson patent describes a method of making an applique art object, however this prior art method requires applique elements to be cut from a sheet of applique material and subject patent does not have many of the new and novel features of the applicant""s invention as set forth hereinafter.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, an applique art kit assembly and method of creating applique art is provided which is simple to use and has easy steps for creating the applique final product, being an applique art object.
The applique art kit assembly is provided having all of the elements and instructions therein to proceed with creating a specific final applique art object that can be put in any textile art such as quilts, clothing, or other such suitable uses.
The applique art kit assembly includes 1) a silicone coated liner support member having applique elements or templates, which are preferably pre-cut and pre-printed, releasably connected thereto and presented thereon in an image of the applique art object; 2) an overlay sheet member of a clear material having thereon an image outline of the applique art object; 3) a box of anchor pins or a fabric squeeze bottle of glue; 4) a pair of scissor members to cut cloth material as will be described; 5) a spool of thread used with a needle member; 6) a yardage of background material; 7) a yardage of cloth applique material; and 8) an instruction sheet with instructions on how to proceed to produce the applique art object.
The applique art kit assembly may be marketed with only 1) the silicone coated liner support member having the applique elements or templates, 2) the overlay sheet member, and 3) the instruction sheet. In this case, the purchaser or consumer would provide 1) the box of anchor pins or a fabric squeeze bottle of glue; 2) the pair of scissor members; 3) the spool of thread used with the needle member; 4) the yardage of background material; and 5) the yardage of cloth applique material.
The silicone coated liner support member is provided with a plurality of pre-cut vinyl applique elements or templates thereon which, together, presents a final applique art object such as the outline of a bird, a fish, a rose, or the like and the applique elements or templates would normally be numbered such as by respective letters A-L printed thereon or the like.
The overlay sheet member is of a clear material such as vinyl material having printed applique element images or outlines thereon to conform to the final applique art object to be created, such as a bird or rose outline.
The box of anchor pins contain a plurality of pin members therein for anchoring the various applique elements or templates to the yardage of background material as will be noted. The anchor pins can be replaced by fabric glue in order to glue the applique material to the consumer chosen yardage of background material as will be explained. Next, the scissor members are of a conventional nature in order to cut the cloth of the applique material to which the applique templates are attached by hand pressure to cause an attachment thereof.
The spool of thread in combination with the needle member is operable in order to sew the applique material to the consumer chosen yardage of background material as will be explained.
The consumer chosen yardage of background material is normally of a cloth material to which the applique templates is to be attached. The consumer chosen yardage of applique material may be of various colors so as to create the final applique art having various colors thereon to complete the desired art work.
The instruction sheet is of a conventional nature having instructions therein for a step-by-step method of creating an applique art object from the elements presented in the applique art kit assembly.
The method of creating the applique art object from the applique art kit assembly consists mainly of the following steps:
1. removing a pre-cut, pre-printed applique template from the silicone coated liner support member with the applique template having a pressure sensitive adhesive on a back side thereof;
2. applying the removed applique template to the face side of the yardage of applique material that sticks thereto because of pressure sensitive adhesive on the back side thereof;
3. pressing down on the applique template against the face side of the applique template material with hand pressure to cause an attachment thereof;
4. cutting the yardage of applique material about the applique template, leaving approximately xc2xc of an inch margin on an outer edge of the applique template;
5. connecting the clear vinyl overlay sheet member along one edge to the chosen yardage of background material as by the pin members;
6. lifting the overlay sheet member upwardly to be pivoted about the pin members away from the background material;
7. placing the applique template, attached to the applique material, in a proper position relative to the image outline of the applique art object to be created as shown on the overlay sheet material and pinned or glued in place;
8. turning under the xc2xc of an inch margin and sewing the applique template material to the chosen yardage of background material in a proper location as indicated on the overlay sheet member with its printed applique images or outlines thereon;
9. after completion of the sewing of the applique material to the chosen yardage of background material, remove the vinyl applique template from the sewn applique material;
10. return the removed applique template to the silicone coated liner support member for future use thereof; and
11. repeat the above 1-10 steps until the applique art object is finally completed.
The completed applique art object thereby represents an artistic design created by various colors of the applique material mounted on the chosen yardage of background material to present the artistic design of a butterfly, bird, rose, or other designs thereon. The completed applique art object can then be sewn into a quilt, wall hanging, garment, or the like.
One object of this invention is to provide an applique art kit assembly having all elements therein for ease of creating an applique art object with a minimum amount of effort, time, and skill required in order to create and finalize a unique applique art object.
Another object of this invention is to provide an applique art kit assembly not requiring a light box, copy machine, tracing or cutting out of various elements of applique art from a sheet of wax coated paper, or having to utilize a hot iron method with an electrical power source of attaching the applique art element to a background material.
One further object of this invention is to provide a method of creating an applique art object having a plurality of easy to follow method steps with pre-cut and pre-printed vinyl applique templates utilized having a pressure sensitive adhesive on back sides thereof that can be applied to an applique material and cut about an outer peripheral edge, which is then applied and sewn to a chosen yardage of background material in light of a clear vinyl overlay sheet member having printed thereon a plurality of applique element images or outlines so that the user thereof places the applique templates in a proper position to create a final image such as a bird, parrot, or rose outline to create the final applique art object.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of creating an applique art object in a step-by-step procedure which assures that the final product is created without any placement errors due to easy to follow, simple method steps as set forth in an instruction sheet supplied therewith.
One further object of this invention is to provide a method of creating an applique art object without the need of creating fabric art elements with a light box; without a need of tracing the shapes of the applique art elements onto fabric; without tracing the applique art elements onto any rigid substance such as paper, card stock, or a plastic template member; and without use of an electrical iron to adhere the applique art element to a background material.
Still, one other object of this invention is to provide a method of creating an applique art object wherein a liner support member having a plurality of pre-cut and pre-printed sheets of vinyl applique templates each having a pressure sensitive adhesive applied to one side thereof; the pre-cut and pre-printed applique templates can be removed from the liner support member and placed on a face side of an applique material and adhering thereto by pressing down with hand pressure; with the use of a cutting means or scissors, the applique material is trimmed preferably xc2xc of an inch from an outer peripheral edge of the applique template; the applique template material that has been cut to the shape of the applique template now positioned on a face side of the chosen yardage of background material and connected as by being pinned or glued into place; the applique material is now turned under the xc2xc of an inch and sewn to the yardage of background material, using a threaded needle in a pre-selected stitch; once the completed applique material is sewn to the chosen yardage of background material, the vinyl applique template can be removed from the applique material and placed back on the silicone coated liner support member for future use as so desired; and the above noted method steps are repeated to add other applique templates and applique material to the chosen yardage of background material to create the applique art object.
Various other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following discussion, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: